Su hermana siempre ha sido muy lista
by Orquidea negra
Summary: La hermana mayor de Hugo Weasley siempre ha sido muy lista; pero un inocente Hugo conoce algo que su hermana Rosie no sabe. ¡Un poquitín de HARMONY!


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo únicamente me entretengo retorciendo la ficción de todos ellos utilizando mi imaginación.**

_Espero que disfruten este sencillo relato del inocente Hugo Weasley_

* * *

**Su hermana mayor siempre ha sido muy lista.**

Abuelo y abuela Granger dicen que apesar de no recordar un año completo de la vida de su hija única, si que recuerdan que Hermione Granger aprendió a leer a los cuatro años de edad, aunque ese momento pasó a la historia cuando su nieta Rosie logró hacerlo un día después de su tercer cumpleaños. Tema bastante repetitivo, hasta que él, el eterno pequeño Hugo Weasley lo logró hasta casi tener ocho años.

**Su hermana mayor siempre ha sido muy deportista.**

Tía Ginny nunca ha podido maniobrar una bicicleta aunque sea muy buena esquivando bludgers y sin caer de su escoba nunca, además que ella prepara el mejor pie de calabaza del condado, enorgulleciendo a primo Albus. Tía Ginny nunca rechaza una partida de quidditch, pero curiosamente prefiere cocinar de su famoso pie cada vez que Rosie la invita a dar una vuelta por el parque en su bici. En cambio, a él, no lo suben a una escoba, ni a una bicicleta aunque le ofrezcan el mejor tiramisú o pan de banana que cocine la tía Fleur.

**Su hermana mayor siempre ha sido muy popular.**

Primo Jimmy ha tenido decenas de buenos amigos, y le gusta relatar como conoció a cada uno de ellos, incluso podía asegurar que tenía más amigos que ninguno de sus demás primos, incluyendo al apuesto primo Dominique. Hasta que unas navidades atrás, Rosie recibió casi el doble de cartas de amigos que el hijo mayor de tío Harry. Primo Jimmy lo tomó con tanto humor que incluso ahora, cada navidad, se levanta antes que nadie y mediante un hechizo duplicador, multiplica el número de cartas que Rosie recibe en la vispera de navidad, creando caos en medio de los obsequios que ponen alrededor del árbol decorado de forma muggle por insistencia de mamá Mione. Mientras que él, apenas cuenta sus amigos con una sola mano.

**Su hermana mayor siempre ha tenido don con los animales.**

Tío Charlie es sub-director del área de animales mágicos, sobre todo por su extraordinario talento con dragones. Pero la única vez que intentó sanar a un unicornio bebé mal herido, no pudo lograrlo sin la ayuda de Rosie, quien por cierto, tiene un gato negro, un perro, una lechuza y cinco pecesillos dorados llamados Hanry, Henry, Harvey, Hervey y Harry.

Y él, Hugo Weasley, el único sapo que ha tenido en su vida lo perdió para siempre y la lechuza que le regaló su padrino Víktor murió por accidente, ya que accidentalmente olvidó darle de comer.

**Su hermana mayor siempre ha tenido una excelente memoria.**

Hugo recuerda que una ocasión tomó algo de Rosie y no lo devolvió, mas no recuerda que fue. Pero su hermana mayor asegura saberlo: su brillo labial sabor cereza ácida. Hugo sabe que le gustan las cerezas más que las manzanas y la soda muggle más que la cerveza de mantequilla. Pero lo molesta reconocer que Rosie recuerda todo a la perfección, tanto como recuerda platicar lo que hizo Hugo con el rojo labial.

**Su hermana mayor siempre ha sido muy hermosa.**

Prima Lily es muy bonita, sin tomar en cuenta a las hijas mitad veela de tía Fleur y tío Bill. Ella acaba de ganar el concurso a la chica soltera más linda del colegio. Pero hay algo que prima Lily únicamente a aceptado frente a Hugo y eso es que ella desearía tener los rizos indomables de Rosie, si con eso pudiera llamar la atención de Scorpius Malfoy, porque parece tener solo tiempo para estudiar con Rosie en la biblioteca.

Hugo, a la fecha, sigue siendo muy inocente, pero cree que su hermana tiene algo más que amistad con Scorpius y sabe bien que Rosie ya ha besado antes (¡Inocentes hermanas mayores! ¿Que no saben que los pequeños son los mejores para encontrar diarios secretos y otras cosas?). Mientras que él, ha tenido su primer y único beso cuando tenía cinco años. Aunque pensándolo bien eso no cuenta, porque fue con prima Lily. Ocurrió el día que muy contentos con la idea que se les había ocurrido, corrieron a avisar a abuela Molly que cuando fueran grandes se casarían y sus hijos serían muñeca Britney y oso Teddy. Después de reír un buen rato y llamar a toda la familia para contarles, les explicó que esa no sería una muy buena idea.

**Su hermana mayor siempre ha sabido todas las cosas.**

Su hermana no necesita declarar que lo sabe todo, porque ella cree que sabe todo, y todos saben que sabe todo, excepto Hugo. Él sabe algo que nadie sabe y eso incluye a su hermana mayor.

Un día que todos los primos jugaban a las escondidas, descubrió que mamá Mione y tío Harry jugaban también. Un juego de grandes que aún no entiende cual es. ¡Ah!, pero si sabe que parece ser muy divertido, pues involucra muchos grititos, rechinidos, risas, repetir muchas veces el nombre del otro y también un apodo secreto, como gatita y tigre. Sabría más de no ser porque la puerta del desván estaba sellada. Es un juego tan secreto que sólo él puede ver cuando va a iniciar, porque mamá Mione y tío Harry se lanzan una mirada especial cada vez que se reunen a jugar.

Sí. Su hermana mayor siempre ha sido muy lista, pero él ha sido muy observador.

* * *

**Hello Everyone!**

Quiero agradecerles por leer esta sencilla historia y recordarles que sería bonito que me escribieran un saludo.

Talvez Hugo pueda parecer un poco tonto, pero no es así, simplemente es muy despistado e inocente. Tengo un hermano al que yo he visto que las chicas le coquetean y él ni enterado y ya tiene casi 19 años, ¡Pequeño inocente! Jaja :P

He colocado el fic en la pareja Harmony por la parte final, para que nadie pudiese sentirse sorprendido u ofendido; espero lo entiendan.

Desde aquella lejana ocasión que subí la 2a parte de **¿Porque no te casaste con tío Harry?** Me he quedado con ganas de escribir algo parecido, donde no deba modificar el epílogo de la saga y ayer me llegó un tipo de inspiración y he aquí el resultado, deseo que les haya gustado y aprovecho a hacer publicidad para mis otros fics que les invito a leer.

Saludos,

**"La licenciada que debió ser Rockstar"**

(y que ahora piensa que también pudo ser pianista)


End file.
